Aprender a aceptar
by Crateris Suikyo
Summary: Yoshiko tiene todo planeado, un día perfecto pero la vida le enseñara que aveces solo se llega tarde... Feliz cumple Hanamaru :D


Día..

Yoshiko: hoy aprovechare... es el día perfecto! una confesión? en el día de tu cumpleaños? Quien podría resistirse... aunque zuramaru ha estado algo distraída estos días... debe ser porque esta muy metida con el tema de las idols... pero hoy es su día especial! hoy el ángel caído Yohane por fín ha tomado el valor para darte una tarde increíble! Para expresar lo que he sentido desde que te volví a ver... hoy es el día! Y es la hora precisa! un atardecer, un aula vacía, una confesión, todo tan cliché, pero esas cosas te gustan no? siempre que lees sobre romance durante tu turno en la biblioteca te lo imaginas de esa forma y yo lo se porque me lo has dicho! Y por eso es que espere a este día... tu cumpleaños... y luego de que me des el "si" te invitare a ese lugar del centro, donde sirven ese cheesecake de frutos rojos que te encanta... no puedo esperar... tuve que ir a dejarle el aviso a Chika para saltarnos la práctica. Pero te pedí que esperes y estoy segura que sigues allí! viste la determinación que tengo? La sentiste? La usare para mi confesión! Y sera grandioso estoy segura que tengo tu "si" estoy segu… -no pudo terminar su monologo vio algo que no solo destrozo su plan "perfecto" sino que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco…  
Vio como Dia estaba abrazando a maru...  
Dia: entonces durante la celebración de la noche anunciamos que estamos saliendo?  
Maru: Si, es un día especial asique quiero compartir mi felicidad con todas...  
Dia: bien si es lo que quieres- se inclino para darle un beso corto en los labios y Yoshiko ya solo queria gritar y saltar por la ventana- yoshiko san?  
Yoshiko fue descubierta... solo queria largarse a llorar pero debia mantenerse firme queria saltarle a la yugular a Dia pero no... ella no tenia la culpa habia sido mas valerosa, no habia perdido el tiempo y gano sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de competir por el amor de su Zuramaru... solo le quedaba...  
Yoshiko: Es Yohane! El angel caido! Y te he descubierto! -hizo su pose característica pero su labio inferior temblaba y en sus pensamientos pedía..no.. rogaba para que dejaran de mirarla.-  
Día: bueno supongo que esta bien de todos modos ibamos a blanquear nuestra relación esta noche- sonrió sinceramente- nos vamos? -le pregunto a Maru.  
Maru: adelantate Yohane dijo que queria decirme algo importante - Dia asintió y caminó de lo mas tranquila una vez dejo es lugar Maru miro al angel caido con curiosidad- que querias decirmezura?  
Yoshiko: Solo quería desearte feliz cumpleaños zuramaru

…..

La celebración fue hecha en el ryokan de Chika después de la práctica, a nuestra torpe líder se le hizo raro que llegáramos después de que le dije que nos la saltaríamos , por suerte no pregunto nada, es decir, quizó acercarse a hablarme.. lo note! pero la sempai You la detuvo, tonta líder es mala para todo pero cuando una de nosotras esta mal es la primera en darse cuenta y ponerse en campaña para ayudar.

Ruby: Bien hora del pastel! Hanamaru sopla las velas y pide los 3 deseos!

Maru: ok- un soplido no basto para que las velas se apagaran fueron una y dos hasta tres veces hasta que You y Riko empezaron a apagarlas con los dedos –

Kanan: que pediste en tus deseos?

Mari: torpe- un coscorrón dio de lleno en la delfina- si lo cuenta no se cumplirán.

Kanan: me pegaste fuerte- mientras se sobaba la cabeza- además esas son mentiras.

Maru: no he pedido nada- dijo y llamo la atención de las demás- ya tengo todo lo que quierozura- y Dia se acercó para abrazarla-

Chika: ehhh que esta pasando aquí?

Maru: bueno queríamos decirles que estamos saliendo

Un "ehhhhhhh" al unisono resonó en todo el ryokan lo que provoco que Mito apareciera y nos pidiera silencio para no molestar a los clientes que se hospedaban buscando tranquilidad. Yoshiko salió de ahí fingiendo recibir una llamada, ya no quería estar allí escuchando el como Dia se le había acercado primero o cuantos chocolates le había comprado o como fue la primera cita, el primer abrazo, el primer beso.. todas esas cosas ya las había imaginado con Zuramaru antes de recibir la noticia de que le habían ganado de mano. Fue caminando hacia la playa dejando las lágrimas salir por fin….

You: asique aquí estabas

Yoshiko: sempai- trato de limpiarse las mejillas intentando fingir pero no lo estaba logrando las lagrimas solo seguían saliendo- solo me entro arena en los ojos- You solo se sentó en la arena con ella y espero a que se tranquilizara- si la lastima voy a matarla- lo decía de dientes para afuera era obvio sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien y Dia daba miedo aun estando tranquila.

You: supongo que entonces debere ayudarte a enterrarla JA JA JA!- Yoshiko la miro con terror- solo bromeo, puedes soltarte conmigo, no es como si no conociera lo que estas sintiendo ahora…

Yoshiko: pero como? Chika chan no….. espera con Riri?

You: si, llevan un rato saliendo.- apoyo su mentón en su rodillas mientras le contaba como se había enterado y es que Chika misma le dijo-

Yoshiko: pero nunca te note triste ni cabizbaja! Como lo resistes? Como la miras cada día?

You: Es porque la amo- dijo y la miro a los ojos dándole la sonrisa más sincera que vio nunca, no había un ápice de tristeza, ni rencor, solo amor- cuando amas a alguien solo quieres que sea feliz aunque sea al lado de alguien más. Yo tarde en comprenderlo y por eso casi pierdo a 2 buenas amigas.. no quiero que te pase lo mismo asique mejor vine a decirte que no estas sola jeje.

Yoshiko: Supongo que somos perdedoras del amor.

You: Eso o el destino esta guardando algo bueno para nosotras- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la Kouhai- volvamos a la fiesta o se terminaran el pastel sin nosotras!


End file.
